


things we do for other people's happiness

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: madohomu:gonta-kun is missing O:moonlightsonata:...Hoshi-kun. don't you like Gonta-kun?? why would u leave him outflymetothemoon:give us the details short stuffhohohoshihas kickedflymetothemoonfrom the private chat.Gonta's birthday is approaching.[No spoilers.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> "vee work on your wips" no. i cannot be contained.

_hohohoshi_ _has started a private group_ _chat with toujours, humanexperience, unworthydetective, and 6 others._

 **hohohoshi:** Okay everyone, listen up. I've created this for a very important reason.

 **pinwheelqueen:** ehhh what's going on???

 **pinwheelqueen:** wait why's tenko in a new chat. she didn't sign up for this shit

 **hohohoshi:** This is vital, Chabashira. I hope you can put your differences with everyone aside for this.

 **pinwheelqueen:** um. okay.

 **moonlightsonata:** me: *makes a group chat* you people: *never use it.*

 **flymetothemoon:** IM SORRY OKAY

 **moonlightsonata:** anyways! hoshi-kun what's going on??

 **moonlightsonata:** wait hold on the entire class isn't here

 **hohohoshi:** There's a reason for that.

 **demonprincess:** /leave

 **demonprincess:** What.

 **hohohoshi:** It's a private group chat. The only one who can kick you, any of you, is me.

 **toujours:** From what I can tell... Private group chats can only have ten people. Why are we excluding six of our classmates?

 **hohohoshi:** Okay. Amami, Kiibo, and Iruma can't keep secrets and Yumeno never checks her phone.

 **hohohoshi:** Ouma's not here because I don't like him.

 **flymetothemoon:** RIP

 **angles:** that's only 5 though... angie can't check the roster who else isn't here

 **madohomu:** gonta-kun is missing O:

 **moonlightsonata:**...Hoshi-kun. don't you like Gonta-kun?? why would u leave him out

 **flymetothemoon:** give us the details short stuff

_hohohoshi_ _has kicked flymetothemoon from the private chat._

_hohohoshi has added  dreamfield to the private chat._

**hohohoshi:** Ahem. 

 **unworthydetective:** I am. very concerned about what's going on.

 **hohohoshi:** Don't worry, I'll explain.

 **pinwheelqueen:** well hurry up tenko has a date

 **madohomu:**!!!! you do??

 **pinwheelqueen:** go on hoshi-san

 **madohomu:** *are you just going to leave us hanging*

 **humanexperience:** Ahh... Forgive my late replies. I am in the middle of a case study.

 **unworthydetective:** wait is that why you were following me around earlier.

 **humanexperience:**.

 **humanexperience:** No.

 **humanexperience:** Don't look out your window.

 **unworthydetective:** GET OUT OF MY COMPOST BIN SHINGUUJI-KUN

 **moonlightsonata:** what the heck are you okay??

 **pinwheelqueen:** does tenko have to come kick some ass

 **unworthydetective:** I've closed my curtains. He can sit in my carrot peels and egg shells if he really wants to.

 **angles:** shuuichi that doesn't sound good... angie is sending you good vibes! kami-san will take care of you!

 **unworthydetective:**...thanks?

 **toujours:** **@hohohoshi** May I ask what we're doing?

 **hohohoshi:** I was going to explain before Shinguuji started being weird.

 **humanexperience:** Forgive me.

 **hohohoshi:** We're planning Gonta's birthday party.

 **demonprincess:** We... are?

 **hohohoshi:** Yes, and you're helping. There's no getting out of this.

 **hohohoshi:** I've already set up roles for everyone. Yumeno can have Momota's, I guess.

 **moonlightsonata:** oh!!

 **moonlightsonata:** i bought him a gift!!

 **demonprincess:** Good thing we have you here to be better than the rest of us.

 **moonlightsonata:** i'm. sorry?

 **angles:** don't be fucking rude maki >:v

 **humanexperience:** Ahh... Gonta-kun is a good person. I hope he will appreciate this.

 **humanexperience:** Also, please forgive if my responses are few and far in-between. The reception is here not very good.

 **unworthydetective:** are you still in my compost bin

 **humanexperience:**.

 **unworthydetective:** he is.

 **hohohoshi:** Akamatsu: This is predictable but you're on music. Can you compose something in time? If not, I'll take the best happy birthday rendition you can do. Saihara: Come up with party games. Whether you want to invent some or just get pin the tail on the donkey, whatever. Just have something. Shirogane: Decorations. Buy them make them, anything. We need to make the place look good. By the way, we're holding it in the gymnasium. Shinguuji: if you can get out of Saihara's compost bin, you have to do the party favours. Make a theme or something. Gonta likes bugs. Chabashira: You're on the distraction team. Gonta can't come to the gym until we're ready, so you have to keep him occupied. Toujou: You're on the cake. I really really hope you can bake. Harukawa: You're doing the rest of the food. Yumeno: You're on distraction duty with Chabashira. I planned for Momota to be here, but he's useless, so. Don't screw up. Yonaga: Can you make him a birthday banner?

 **angles:** 'Gonta likes bugs' angie never would have guessed

 **moonlightsonata:** how long have you been planning this?

 **hohohoshi:**...Three months.

 **pinwheelqueen:** WOW.

 **madohomu:** got it!! i'll go get streamers and party hats!!

_madohomu_ _is now away._

 **unworthydetective:** That was quick.

 **demonprincess:** I can't cook.

 **madohomu [away]:** but maki-san! you made me such a lovely dinner the other night!

 **demonprincess:**...I bought that at the grocery store and heated it in my microwave to try and impress you.

 **madohomu [away]:** it worked <3 !

 **demonprincess:**...Thank you.

 **pinwheelqueen:** that's gay

 **unworthydetective:** Says you.

 **pinwheelqueen:** yeah says tenko

 **hohohoshi:** Harukawa, you can just buy veggie platters or something.

 **dreamfield:** why do i have over fifty notifications who is @ing me

 **dreamfield:** what the hell i didn't sign up for this

 **hohohoshi:** Too bad.

 **unworthydetective:** **@hohohoshi** can we let momota-kun back in he's blowing up my dms

 **hohohoshi:** I'd have to kick out someone currently here for that.

 **unworthydetective:** please i'm dying

 **humanexperience:** You may remove me... I realize that I am not very helpful, since I'm scarcely contributing.

 **unworthydetective:** just get out of my compost then you can help.

 **humanexperience:** No.

 **unworthydetective:** I'm going to drop coffee grounds on your head.

 **humanexperience:** Anything to further my knowledge of the human mind. Case studies are always so interesting!

 **pinwheelqueen:** what the fuck

_hohohoshi_ _has kicked dreamfield from the private chat._

 **angles:** HEY THATS RUDE

_hohohoshi_ _has added flymetothemoon to the private chat._

 **hohohoshi:** Don't make me regret this.

 **flymetothemoon:** I won't!! 

 **hohohoshi:** Okay. I'll DM you your role.

 **flymetothemoon:** nice!!!!!!!!!

 **toujours:** I can bake.

 **moonlightsonata:** and i'll do my best to write a song.!!

 **hohohoshi:** Great. Thank you guys so much, it means a lot that you guys are doing this.

 **flymetothemoon:** someone's got a soft spot for gonta hm?? ;)

 **hohohoshi:**...

_hohohoshi_ _has kicked flymetothemoon from the private chat._

_hohohoshi  has added dreamfield to the private chat._

**hohohoshi:** Yumeno, you're back in.

 **dreamfield:** i'm doing this for gonta and angie not the rest of you

 **hohohoshi:** Fair enough.

 **hohohoshi:** Let's get to work.

 **hohohoshi:** And make this Gonta's best birthday ever.

 **moonlightsonata:** agreed!!!


End file.
